deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Valley of the Lost (book)
The Valley of the Lost is a fantasy novel written by Emily Rodda. It is the seventh book in the first series of ''Deltora Quest''. Book description "Lief, Barda and Jasmine, searching for the seven lost gems of the magic Belt of Deltora have almost reached their goal. Six gems now gleam in the Belt, but the last must be found before Deltora can be freed from the tyranny of the evil Shadow Lord. The companions have faced many terrors with strength and courage. Now they're about to meet dark mysteries that strength and courage alone cannot defeat. If they fail, their quest will be lost, and they will remain forever trapped in the swirling mists of the Valley of the Lost." Plot After having reached the Maze of the Beast and finding the amethyst, Lief, Barda and Jasmine continue their journey off to the Valley of the Lost to retrieve the seventh and final gem, the diamond. The seven gems are the lost gems from the Belt of Deltora, which had been stolen by the Shadow Lord to overthrow Lief's country, Deltora. The three travel along the river Tor, passing villages that have been raided by pirates. When they stop for a rest, they see a pirate ship. Realizing that it was the ship that a boy named Dain was captured aboard upon, they steal a rowboat in an attempt to rescue him. After Dain and a polypan climb into their boat, the polypan rows against the flooding currents of the river away from the pirates and toward shore. The polypan jumps out of the boat before the boat reaches the shore, and Lief, Barda, Jasmine, and Dain are floating adrift the violently overflowing river. They drift over a sand bar and arrive at the edges of Tora, a great city that Dain had been trying to travel to. They enter the city, and Dain is significantly weakened by the magic of the purifying entrance. They discover that Tora has been empty for sixteen years because of the Toran people's refusal to give the royal couple sanctuary when they asked for it. Outside of Tora, they meet two Resistance members, Doom and Neridah. Neridah travels with the trio to the Valley of the Lost to find the seventh gem. Upon entering the valley, they meet the Guardian, who doesn’t use physical force, but games to protect the diamond. The Guardian enchants them to enter his castle, and asks them to play a game with him for the diamond. The winner of the game will keep the diamond, but the loser will have to be kept in the valley forever. Scared by this, Neridah runs away, leaving the three behind to play the game. Lief, Barda, and Jasmine manage to find all of the clues and guess the name before the time is up, and realize that the Guardian’s name is Endon, the king of Deltora. They also find out that Doom had been there before and won the game, but didn’t take the gem because of his shock when he realized that the Guardian was actually the king. Lief, Jasmine, and Barda find out the gem isn’t the real diamond, and leave the castle to find Neridah had stolen it. The diamond cursed those who had gained the gem by theft or treachery, and Neridah dies by tripping on a rock and drowning in a stream. After the trio retrieves the gem, the Valley of the Lost disappears and all of the creatures in it are replaced by people, who reveal themselves to be the people of Tora. They had been turned into their form because they broke a vow that they had sealed by magic. The Guardian turns into Fardeep, a mere man from Rithmere, but not Endon. The name, Endon was actually the Shadow Lord’s idea, and was intended to trick any winners of the game. The trio decide to rest in the Valley before making their next move. Characters *Lief *Barda *Jasmine *Filli *Kree *Gren and Rabin, pirates that roam the Tora waters *Dain *Chett, a Polypan *Doom, leader of the Resistance *Neridah the Swift *The Guardian (Fardeep), the guardian of the Diamond *The Guardian's pets - Pride, Envy, Hate and Greed Trivia References Category:Books Category:Deltora Quest Category:Deltora Quest 1